Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points
:For Dead Rising prestige points, see Dead Rising Prestige Points. Prestige Points often abbreviated "PP", are experience points used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Prestige points can be gained by: # completing missions and cases, # rescuing survivors, # killing zombies and psychopaths, # using Combo Weapons to kill zombies, # performing certain bonus actions, # using hand to hand skills to kill zombies. # playing minigames such as Money to Burn. # Off the Record and Case West: Taking photographs such as Photo Ops. Prestige Point Gauge and leveling up The PP Gauge is just underneath Chuck's Life Bar. It displays the amount of prestige points Chuck currently has. As Chuck gains more prestige points, the gauge fills. When it fills completely, his level increases by one. Level increase benefits A level increase gives Chuck: # more life, # better attack strength, # more inventory space, # new skills, # throwing distance increase, # faster running speed, # combo cards Leveling up list |} In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Chuck can reach up to level 5, which is carried over into Dead Rising 2. Below is a list of Prestige Points required to attain the next level and the cumulative amount of Prestige Points needed to reach each level. Chuck's current status To check on Chuck's current level, skills available, and prestige points, pause the game by pressing and select status from the pause menu. Quickly gain prestige points Case Zero In Case Zero, once the Mechanic Jed Wright has been defeated Chuck receives the boomstick combo card and the corresponding heavy attack. The quickest way to increase Chuck's level is with the boomstick's heavy attack, which is stabbing and lifting zombies into the air. It yields 2,500 Prestige points per kill, so perform the heavy attack often to get a lot of Prestige Points in a short time. Chuck can keep remaking the weapon at a maintenance table.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). In comparison, having a Case Zero survivor join Chuck is only worth up to 2,000 prestige points and successfully escorting a survivor is worth up to a maximum of 3,500 prestige points. Prestige points for rescuing survivors As Chuck progresses, the prestige point amount for each survivor increases. Case Zero Dead Rising 2 :See Dead Rising 2 Survivors Special Prestige Point Bonuses :See also Minigames Gifts for Katey Prestige Point load screen hints Prestige Point load screen hints from Dead Rising 2.Mod:Game text Royal Flush PP Hint: Bring down the Zombrex machine! Royal Flush PP Hint: Caffeine is always worth a good buzz. Royal Flush PP Hint: Smashy smashy, with a brick! Yucatan PP Hint: Good things come to those with money to burn. Yucatan PP Hint: Bring down the Zombrex machine! Yucatan PP Hint: Slice your way through the Yucatan's neon jungle. Yucatan PP Hint: Things are starting to heat up, frying pans that is. Yucatan PP Hint: Tame the jungle heart. Palisades PP Hint: Bring down the Zombrex machine! Palisades PP Hint: Only a dummy would box without gloves. Palisades PP Hint: Take a slide back to your childhood. Palisades PP Hint: Vikings never could have nice things. Palisades PP Hint: It's a cardio work out that is good for both your heart and your PP. Uranus Zone PP Hint: You're midway to some more PP. Uranus Zone PP Hint: What makes an amusement park, amusing? Hot dogs? Uranus Zone PP Hint: Where do Mole Men live? In Uranus! Uranus Zone PP Hint: Invasions, they come from above. Slot Ranch PP Hint: Grabbing all the cash is sure to be worth something. Slot Ranch PP Hint: It's time to drink like it's a cold Russian winter. Food Court PP Hint: Things are starting to heat up, frying pans that is. Food Court PP: I could really go for a Taco Platter... Food Court PP Hint: We call it "Music Mis-appreciation." Americana PP Hint: It's bull that you can get PP for free! Americana PP Hint: Silence the chattering cyclopes. Americana PP Hint: Bring down the Zombrex machine! Americana PP Hint: It's time to break the bank, Vegas style. Americana PP Hint: Things are starting to heat up, frying pans that is. South Plaza PP Hint: You know what's better than an explosion? 5 of them. South Plaza PP Hint: Where did all this food come from? South Plaza PP Hint: Lights out after dinner! South Plaza PP Hint: Water the plants, please. South Plaza PP Hint: Mannequins - Almost as dangerous as zombies. PP Hint: Mmm... garbage burger. Silver Strip PP Hint: Massage that ball! PP Hint: 2x4 x Bank Machine = PP! Fortune Exterior PP Hint: Beer and chips... mmmm. Silver Strip PP Hint: Massage that ball! Gallery External Links *Alucadrian, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: Levelling Guide, GameFAQs, (September 6, 2010). Best guide on leveling up. *Dead Rising 2: Bonus PP Guide, GameFAQs, (November 04, 2010). References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay